


Dirty Dancing - The Door To Oppotunities

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Series: The Door to Opportunities [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Oliver Queen Is Hers, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Five Times, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teasing, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, drunk Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: Five Times Felicity Smoak sees Oliver QUEEN do the Move (Or Stages of their Relationship through Dirty Dancing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by last night’s Emily and Stephen goodness. This completely ran away from me. Tommy Merlyn is alive and well (and in my head he lives in Bali and that’s who Oliver and Felicity visit on the show).
> 
> One shot. Sort of AU. Canon divergence at least. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Do leave me your thoughts, guys!
> 
> Happy reading!!!

   


_(gif @felicitys)_

  


* * *

**STAGE 1 : STRANGERS**

It was the loud hooting from outside the cafe that broke through Felicity’s concentration. Looking at the bottom corner of her laptop screen, she saw it was barely 7, and cafe, her favorite joint near campus, was still crowded with the mostly serious crowd of students who came there for good coffee, free WiFi and homework. 

Mainly, because interruptions never, ever happened in this usually secluded area. Which was exactly why the sound of cheering and gregarious laughing made her curious enough to shut the lid of her laptop and get up from her seat. She made her way towards the door, seeing the backs of so many people, she wondered if some royalty had gotten off in the street. 

And then, through some space between the bodies as she squeezed to the front, it all came into focus. 

A drunk boy, with expensively cut blond hair and a sturdy frame encased in loose jeans and a black t-shirt was chortling in the middle of the empty street, as his friends cheered him on - one brunette male in particular extremely enthusiastic, shouting “Ollie” (which she assumed was the boy’s name) as the good looking blonde boy gestured for a leggy redhead to come closer. 

The redhead giggled, making Felicity roll her eyes, and then sprinted forward, jumping high in the air in front of ‘Ollie’ as he caught her mid air, holding her high above his head in a way that reminded her of...

_Was he seriously doing the move from....??_

Before she could even complete the thought, the drunk boy stumbled, his arms jerking with the weight of the woman, and suddenly, the two of them collapsed on the hard concrete in a mass of limbs and grunts, the woman screeching so loudly Felicity felt her ears would bleed, while the boy kept lying down, laughing at himself like he’d done the funniest thing in the world.

“Fuck, Queen, that was fucking awesome,” the brunette boy collapsed beside the blonde, holding his stomach while the embarrassed girl walked off. 

Felicity shook her head at the idiots as the girl standing beside her whispered to her friends. “That’s Oliver Queen, isn’t he? And Tommy Merlyn? God, they’re so hot.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, turning to walk back to her homework, thinking that a guy who dared to pull a Patrick Swayze move, that too in public, only to fail spectacularly, was _anything but_ hot. 

* * *

****

**STAGE 2 : ACQUAINTANCES**

The rumors about Oliver Queen were abundant. Felicity knew for a fact that most of them weren’t unwarranted. Yet, when he’d met her, there had been so, so many layers to him.   


He was a mystery. And Felicity hated mysteries. She needed to solve them, if only for herself. Which was exactly why, two days after she’d joined the team, she was stalking him. Well, stalking was a big word. In a manner of speaking. 

She was in the basement, in their dark and dingy lair while Digg made a run to Big Belly Burger and her codes ran in the background, so she was left with nothing to do. 

And after seeing Oliver Queen working out above her and beside her and behind her and basically everywhere, knowing he was upstairs in the yet-to-open club, she turned on the cameras for the area and searched. 

Only to find him shaking his head as beautiful, beautiful McKenna laughed, dancing with her gorgeous body. She saw him mouth something that looked like “I don’t dance”, while she kept tugging on his arm and pulling him, which looked mildly annoying to Felicity.

Which was also probably why Oliver suddenly lifted the woman by the waist, high in the air, so high her head was cut off on the camera screen, and McKenna curved her legs, while shutting up about the dance thing it seemed. 

And as Oliver Queen slowly let her slide down his body, Felicity turned the camera off, putting her chin on her fist and drummed her fingers. 

Her stomach grumbled. 

She grumbled back.

* * *

**STAGE 3 : FRIENDS**

“Seriously though, how did you even get girls to go out with you with that move?” Digg asked in disbelief as Roy chuckled. 

Felicity had been asking herself the same thing.

Oliver shrugged. “It just worked.”

Digg and Roy exchanged a look.

“Every time?” Roy asked, mirroring the disbelief.  


Oliver shrugged again, a grin tugging on his lips. 

Roy shook his head. “I don’t believe it.”

Felicity could’ve responded with what she’d seen all those years ago on the campus, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting anyone to know of the secret little crush she’d harbored for the crazy boy she’d seen back then.

Oliver - cocky Oliver, who came out so rarely to play - looked around the club, Thea’s club, and challenged. “Pick a woman, any woman here, and I can have her do the thing.”

Digg’s eyebrows climbed up as Roy looked at her. 

Oliver turned to her, his lips tugging up in a smile as she shook her head vehemently, knowing she could not let herself get that close to him, physically, for the sake of her sanity, and by extension theirs. 

“Nuh-uh,” she declared, pushing back her drink and getting to her feet. “I’m outta here.”  


Digg stood up as well. “I’ll drop you home.”

Felicity smiled at him, thanking him silently for the rescue, as they said their goodbyes and walked towards the exit, the crowd making it hard to reach there.

They finally did and at the last minute, Felicity turned around, and saw Oliver lift some random brunette high into the air, the crowd cheering on and clapping, the look on his face as neutral as it was when he worked out.

She felt a pang go through her heart as she turned back, Digg’s hand on her arm warm and protective, squeezing comfortingly. 

She left.

* * *

****

**STAGE 4 : LOVERS**

They were all sitting in the lair, relaxing for the weekend while the criminals lulled, Oliver working out somewhere above her as she looked at all the blogs about the Green Arrow, Digg lounging to her right and cleaning his guns as Thea painted her toes and the baby vigilantes trained off in the back of the Arrow Cave, her playlist on shuffle in the background. 

It was an uneventful morning. 

Until it wasn’t. 

The sudden voice of Bill Medley crooned out  _“Now I’ve had the time of my life...”_ and Felicity froze in her chair.

_Wrong playlist._

Oliver dropped down behind her, his inner Patrick Swayze bursting to life she assumed, and Felicity swallowed. Thea cleared her throat and Felicity knew what she was going to say before the words were out of her mouth.

“Do that thing, Ollie.”

_Fuck._

Felicity did not want to do the thing - A. because she could not do it, and B. because so many girls had done it. Although sex with Oliver fell into that category too. But it was too good to pass up. 

She mentally shrugged. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do that,” she spoke before any of them could. “Not because I can’t dance, I can. I can even dirty dance quite well, as Oliver knows. Which is weirdly relevant because of this song. But not the point... the point is, I’m not going to let Oliver lift me up in the air when I’m wearing a skirt so anyone can...”

“Ummm, Felicity,” Thea interrupted. “I was actually talking about me.”

Felicity blinked. _Uh-oh._

Thea grinned. “Mom used to play this song all the time, and Ollie always lifted me up when we were kids so...”

_Please swallow her, chair. Please swallow her, chair. Please swallow her..._

Digg coughed. 

Thea chuckled. 

Oliver didn’t make a sound.

Felicity bit her lips, color bursting into her face as she gripped the arms of her chair, watching as Thea laughed and ran towards the end of the room, while Oliver braced himself a few steps from where she sat. 

Felicity watched, just like she had so many times, as Thea ran at him full speed, exhilaration on her face, and jumped at the last minute. Oliver caught her perfectly and threw her in the air like she was still a kid, the love between the two of them melting her heart as a smile split her face. 

Oliver set Thea down and ruffled her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, before turning around to face Felicity.

The smile fled from her lips as she saw his eyes heat. 

He walked towards her, slow and intense, his eyes never moving from hers, and Felicity gulped, her heart pounding as he reached her, his hands coming to rest on the arms of her chair, trapping her in, the scent of his sweat and the heat from his muscles surrounding her. 

He leaned his, lining his lips with her ear, his breath brushing over her skin as her blood heated. 

“One day, you’ll do this with me, Felicity,” he whispered in her ear softly.  _“Especially_ when you’re wearing a skirt, and we don’t have an audience.”  


Felicity combusted spontaneously in the chair.

Digg coughed. 

* * *

**STAGE 5 : SPOUSES**   


They were going to die. 

Felicity’s heart beat out of her chest as she ran in the dark corridor, Oliver leading them in his green suit, the bow steady in his hand with an arrow notched on it even as he ran at full speed, something Felicity could not understand the mechanics of. 

Not the time. 

Six thugs of the crime lord they’d been busting fired bullets after them and they just kept running, as she cursed not listening to Oliver just on principle when he’d told her the mission would be dangerous and he would install whatever hardware they’d need. But no, since they’d had an argument about it a few days ago, just to prove a point, she’d been adamant. 

And now she was going to get them killed. 

Fuck.

A door came into view as Oliver kicked it open without breaking a step, and stepped out onto a ledge a floor off the ground. He looked at the thugs, who were quite far away, put the arrow back and bow on his shoulder, and jumped down a floor without pausing. 

Felicity gaped. _Was he expecting her to...?_

“C’mon, Overwatch,” she heard his voice call out, the grin evident in his tone both because he knew her fear of heights and the fact that he wasn’t gonna let her fall. _Smug bastard._  


Taking a deep breath, her grip tightening on her tablet, Felicity closed her eyes and jumped...

... right into his arms, his hands steady on her hips, holding her off the ground. 

Felicity opened her eyes, to see his face an inch away, his blue eyes sparkling behind the mask with a look so naughty it made her stomach clench. 

_Oh no..._

He lifted her higher, making her legs go up to counter the imbalance, her heels pointing towards the sky as her skirt clung to her thighs, his hands on her hips and ass, her heart pounding and breasts falling over her bra as she gaped at him, only to find him grinning.

 _“I swear to god, Oliver...”_  

“Told you, Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” he whispered, locking their lips for a small moment, just like that, before slowly bringing her down.  


Felicity gripped his shoulders, filled with disbelief, shaking him. 

_“Are you crazy?!”_

He smacked a harder kiss on her lips, before pulling on her hand and running towards the getaway car. 

“I haven’t had this much fun in _ages!”_ he shouted back at her over their steps, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Felicity felt herself grin in response, as bullets sounded somewhere in the distance.   


Only Oliver Queen would pull a Dirty Dancing move in the middle of a shootout with his one month pregnant wife while dressed as a green hooded vigilante. 

_Only Oliver Queen._

_Fuck, she loved him._

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop me a line! Check out my other works if you liked this. 
> 
> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


End file.
